


A team is another Name for a Family

by Divein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, Rugby, The Voltron team plays Rugby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divein/pseuds/Divein
Summary: The Rugby AU nobody except for me wanted That everyone got.





	A team is another Name for a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy, This is extremely little at the moment. I'm debating making this into a longer story that would include Ruby shenanigans, 15's games, and Family bonding. I think I'm just missing my Rugby Fam this summer!  
> Let me know what you think!

All she could hear was faint sounds, That’s how this normally went .“Here!” The Pidge says as Hunk and Shay grab on the opposite sides of her shorts. “TIGHT” Pidge shouts as her teammates pull her close. “SINK!” Comes her next call as they bend a few seconds before her locks pop into place between the space that separates her legs and Hunk's and Shay’s. Shiro pats her leg and Keith’s hair tickled her legs as he settled into place. She could vaguely feel the force as Allura, lance, and Romelle settle into place.  
“Crouch” Coran said loudly looking at the ragtag bunch. “BIND” he said the next command. Hunk and Shay grabbed onto the handles on the rino pad.  
“Hunk, you’re higher than Shay,” Krolia says in a very monotone voice that the forwards take to mean on the verge of disappointed but not quite to the point where she is frustrated. Hunk adjusts slightly to get lower.  
“SET” comes the command from Coran. The three in the front push into the pads, trying hard not to more them too much. Matt lighty taps the ball to Pidge’s right arm, Shay nods slightly at the touch against her. Matt pushes the ball in and the sound of  
“DRIVE,” Comes from Hunk who says in a cadence, “TWO, Three” And then repeats as the front line pushes the scrum machine back. “OUT!” Yells Matt as he runs to be right behind Romelle who breaks away with the ball.  
“That wasn't half bad!” Coran says excitedly. Looking proudly at the Ruggers.  
“We have a ways to go, but it’s a good foundation” Shiro adds jogging up to Coran, “That was better than last week and Thursday will be better than today.” Then to the others who started running drills he yells,” Alright! Water!” The group runs, jogs, or walks over to the try zone where their stuff is all waiting.


End file.
